Como las mariposas
by Agnes Moonhallow
Summary: Harry sorprende a Hermione bailando sensualmente en su cocina. Este songfic participa en el Reto de Enero: "La Canción Perfecta" del foro "101 razones". La canción es "Como las mariposas" de Pedro Suárez Vértiz


**Como las mariposas**

Harry salió de la chimenea de su casa sacudiéndose el traje de auror mientras a regañadientes se fijaba en el reloj de la sala de estar. Eran las 7:30 de la noche y se había hecho tarde en la oficina por papeleos que debió haber cubierto Ron ese día, vaya mejor amigo, pensó para sí mismo, se había desecho de sus obligaciones apenas había recibido una lechuza de Luna.

Apenas puso un pie en casa escuchó una melodía proveniente de la cocina que lo hizo pararse en seco. No era usual que la radio estuviese prendida. Escuchó como Hermione tarareaba desde la cocina y sonrió divertido. Tampoco era habitual escuchar a su esposa cantar porque siempre se creía poseedora de una voz terrible.

\- ¿Hermione? - La llamó aún desde la sala, mientras dejaba sobre la percha su capa y su maletín de trabajo. - Cariño, ya estoy en casa...- Dijo sin recibir respuesta. Vaya que estaba entretenida, ni siquiera le había escuchado llegar. Aún sonriendo fue hasta la cocina para sorprenderla.

Sin embargo, no esperó ser él el sorprendido.

 _"Como las mariposas,_

 _hermosa te veo venir._

 _Esas piernas preciosas ahh..._

 _son toditas para mí..."_

Vestida solo con su camiseta de Quidditch, Hermione no solo tarareaba la canción que sonaba en ese momento, sino que bailaba dándole la espalda, sin percatarse de su presencia. Merlín, si no fuera su esposo, se sentiría avergonzado por estar imaginándose lo que podría hacerle ahora mismo. Sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en su entrepierna. Vio con deleite como Hermione movía sus caderas de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música, y sintió la necesidad de pegar su pelvis contra ella y el mesón de la cocina, con solo pensar en eso sintió más dolorosa la prisión en sus pantalones. Agradecía que su camiseta dejara al descubierto sus piernas casi por completo, dándole una visión generosa de éstas, esas piernas que lo llevaban a la gloria cada que las recorría. Llevaba los pies descalzos, como nunca. Hermione se paró de puntillas para alcanzar unos utensilios en el repostero, que no supo distinguir por estar entretenido en el trasero de su esposa, ahora descubierto gracias a ese movimiento.

Gruñó satisfecho. Podría ir y tomarla ahora mismo. Ahí en medio de la cocina o en su habitación, o en ambas. Pero algo lo detenía de ir y acabar con ese encanto al que lo estaba sometiendo. La visión de Hermione bailando para él, sin que ella fuese consciente de lo que causaba. Se sentía afortunado. Un maldito afortunado.

 _"Dime cosas graciosas,_

 _tú sabes hacerme reír._

 _Cintura deliciosa ahh..._

 _quiero morir junto a ti"_

Estaba preparando la cena. Habían quedado en ir a cenar esa noche, pero aparentemente los planes habían cambiado sin previo aviso. De todas formas, agradeció al cielo que fuese así, porque no creía ser capaz de aguantar hasta más tarde para hacerle lo que tenía en mente. Se sentía afiebrado, la sangre palpitándole en todo el cuerpo, no hacía más que pensar por instintinto. Hermione ahora se encontraba lavando algo, su cabello recogido en una cola, sus rizos castaños bailando con ella también. La melodía seguía siendo el fondo perfecto, pero no lograba captar letra alguna, sus cinco sentidos estaban puestos en lo que hacía su esposa. Todo el ambiente estaba cargado de sensualidad, ella seguía contorneando sus caderas y disfrutando de la melodía sola. Se giró hacia donde se encontraba él, y cuando creyó que iba a ser descubierto por fin, vio con deleite cómo ella cerraba los ojos complacida mientras hizo el movimiento más sexy que le vio jamás hacer: sostenida del borde del mesón de la cocina, Hermione se restregó de derecha a izquierda yendo suavemente hacia abajo contra los reposteros bajos del lavador. Merlín, si creyó que no podría estar más duro, se equivocó olímpicamente. Se acercó hasta ella, rogando que estuviera tan excitada como él, se paró frente a ella esperando que abriera sus ojos. Y así lo hizo. Hermione se sobresaltó tanto que casi tira algunos platos al piso, si no fuera porque fue rápido y los hizo levitar de nuevo a su lugar con un hechizo no verbal.

\- ¡Harry! - La castaña se llevó una mano al pecho entre asustada y avergonzada- ¡Honestamente, cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa- Ni siquiera pudo terminar, tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance llevó sus manos a su rostro y devoró sus labios, famélico de deseo. Acercó su cuerpo al suyo y la atrapó entre el mesón de la cocina y él. Escuchó satisfecho un gemido ahogado de Hermione, colocó sus manos descansando sobre su pecho, y quiso por sobre todas las cosas, estar desnudo para sentirlas. Hermione rompió el beso, inspirando aire sin aliento.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? - preguntó en susurros, mientras trasladaba sus manos a acariciar las mejillas recién afeitadas del ojiverde. Harry seguía concentrado en sus labios, viendo con satisfacción cómo había dibujado una sonrisa en su esposa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio media vuelta, poniéndola de espaldas a él y pegándose a ella hasta atraparla nuevamente.

\- Lo suficiente para ponerme así, cariño - movió su pelvis sugestivamente contra sus caderas imitando lo que harían sin ropa, rozó su erección contra su trasero y sintió que no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin estar dentro de ella. Hermione dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa lo que provocó un nuevo roce entre ambos. Soltó una maldición mientras contenía la respiración.

\- Harry - Hermione gimió quedamente. Se pegó más a él como si fuese posible, y él se paró derecho para no ceder más espacio. Metió una mano por debajo de la camiseta que Hermione llevaba puesta y posó su mano firmemente sobre su abdomen. Se movió otra vez contra ella. Y la escuchó gemir otra vez. Llevó su brazo a rodear posesivamente su cintura y la sintió estremecerse al contacto. La apretó más contra él.

\- Harry - Suspiró con fuerza, sintiendo que necesitaba tener más de él - por favor...

A punto estuvo de ceder, pero necesitaba seguir acariciándola. Dirigió su mano libre también por debajo de la camiseta de Hermione y fue directo a tocar sus pechos. Gruñó fuerte sobre su cuello. No traía nada debajo. Los tocó estrujándolos, sintiendo sobre sus palmas sus pezones erguidos, estuvo a punto de correrse tan solo escuchando los gemidos que escapaban de la garganta de la castaña.

\- Por favor - rogó Hermione sintiéndose incapaz de poder aguntar mucho más.

\- Oh Hermione - Harry bajó una de las manos hasta la entrepierna de ella, húmeda y caliente. - Estás lista-

\- Sí-

 _"Uhhh me enamoro, me enamoro de ella,_

 _tanto que disparo y llego a las estrellas_

 _Vienes y vas frente a mí, mujer preciosa_

 _mi sangre ya va a hervir_

 _mis manos ya se tocan"_

Le bajó las bragas desesperado. Él se bajó los pantalones importándole poco si alcanzaban el suelo o no, sus boxers también habían caído con ellos liberando al fin su erección palpitante. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Hermione y la embistió sin más. Fuerte, rápido, haciendo que ella choque contra el mesón de la cocina.

Tenía una visión privilegiada de Hermione desde su posición. Inclinada hacia adelante para brindarle más acceso a sus movimientos, Hermione iba y venía hacia él, y él iba a su encuentro también mientras la tomaba de las caderas. Su espalda blanca y brillante, se curvaba de placer cada vez que embestía duramente contra ella.

\- Hmm ...Hmm... Hmm- Harry vio con placer como Hermione entrelazaba una mano suya con la de él para dirigirla hacia su entrepierna.

\- Maldición.- Se inclinó sobre ella, rozando su pecho aún vestido contra su espalda, para poder acceder con su mano al pedido sin palabras que le había hecho la castaña. Acarició con su dedo índice y medio, reconociendo su humedad y tocando allí donde se unían sus sexos.

 _"No me alcanza memoria,_

 _para poder resistir_

 _los espasmos de gloria_

 _que tú me haces sentir..."_

\- ¡Oh Harry!... ¡Ah! Sí...Sí...- Hermione se movía sobre su erección rápidamente, reconociendo que estaba por llegar aumentó el ritmo de sus embistes también, moviéndose frenéticamente sobre ella, montándola.

Hermione gimió fuerte. Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo desfallecía entre sus brazos. Siguió tomándola por detrás y tres embestidas más tarde también la acompañó con su propia liberación. Siguieron en esa posición un par de minutos mientras se recuperaban, jadeantes y sudorosos. Harry vio, a través del vidrio de la ventana frente a ellos, la expresión de Hermione, tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior en una mueca de placer. Cuando abrió los ojos lo miró fijamente, Merlín esa mujer no iba a dejarlo descansar esa noche. Se movió contra él, y supo que lo había hecho adrede cuando la vio sonreír autosuficiente. Lo había provocado. Otra vez sintió la sangre arremolinándose allí abajo.

\- Vas a acabar conmigo - Dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada de placer, llevándose una mano al cabello y desordenándolo en el proceso.

\- ¿Debo recordarte quién empezó esta noche? - Hermione se movió suavemente hacia adelante sintiendo un vacío molesto. Harry gruñó insatisfecho al sentir libre la nueva erección que había provocado Hermione.

\- Hermione, tú me provocaste - le reclamó divertido tirando hacia un lado sus pantalones y yendo hacia ella.

\- Oh no, no va a hacer lo mismo otra vez, Sr. Potter. Usted sabe cuáles con las reglas en esta casa- Dijo acercándose a él y depositando un beso casto en sus labios.

\- Hey, hey... te encontré bailando, bastante sugestivamente déjame recordarte, con mi camiseta- la subió otra vez con sus manos hasta rozar sus caderas- sin brasier- la escuchó gemir cuando atrapó su seno derecho- con esas bragas que usas para someterme- sonrió divertido sobre su cuello cuando la escuchó soltar una carcajada divertida-...Dime si eso no es una provocación, Hermione - se acercó a sus labios susurrando - ¿Eh?- la besó- Sin juegos sucios, Sra. Potter... porque ya sabemos cuáles son los castigos...

\- No me vas a acusar otra vez de jugar sucio, Harry...- Le mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad y él pensó que moría lento.

 _"Quiero que muerdas mi boca_

 _quiero que me hagas sufrir_

 _quiero verte muy loca,_

 _quiero tus uñas sentir"_

Hermione lo condujo hasta el sillón de su sala. Lo empujó suavemente hasta que cayó sentado, sin pantalones, sin boxer, con una erección generosa asomándose entre ellos. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y pudo sentir sus sexos húmedos rozándose, ella incitándolo y moviéndose contra él pero evitando que él entrara.

\- No voy a durar mucho así, cariño...- Ella le sonrió mientras colocaba sus dos manos a cada lado de su cabeza - Deberías dejar que me encargue...-

\- Shhh...- Hermione lo silenció, y bajó hasta sus labios, besándolo, mordió su mandíbula y se ocultó en su cuello, succionando a su paso.

\- Hermione - susurró ronco, mientras sentía las manos de ella vagar por los botones de su uniforme de auror.- Maldición, Hermione...-

 _"Tus imágenes flotan, vienen y van frente a mí_

 _nuestros cuerpos rebotan_

 _porque te mueves así"_

\- Eres mío, Harry James Potter. - guio su erección hasta su entrada - Y esta noche estás bajo mi mando - Bajó despacio sobre él - y no vamos a parar hasta que yo lo decida...- Hermione empezó a montarlo sintiendo las manos de Harry viajar de sus caderas a sus senos otra vez.

\- Te amo - dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, Hermione aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad, mientras se acercaba a besarlo con pasión.

 _"Como las mariposas..._

 _Oh, dime cosas preciosas."_

 **Aclaraciones:**

La canción es de Pedro Suárez Vértiz, y se llama como el título lo dice (la letra completa la pongo abajo). Es mi canción favorita de él. Debo confesar que empecé este reto con otra canción en mente, pero luego recordé que hace mucho cuando escuchaba esta canción pensé en Harry y Hermione, no me había animado hasta ahora a escribir una situación así entre ambos porque el Lemon a mí parecer es un género que puede pasar de erótico a pornográfico en media línea, así que sinceramente espero haber logrado lo primero, y si no, pues me queda intentarlo en algún momento xD. Disfruten chicos.

Ah, en verdad escuchen la canción, van a poder envolverse en el ambiente que he creado para este one shot.

Saludos, y cualquier sugerencia, no duden en hacérmela llegar.

Gracias por Leer

 **Como las mariposas – Pedro Suárez Vértiz**

Como las mariposas,

hermosa te veo venir

Esas piernas preciosas ahh...

son toditas para mí,

dime cosas graciosas

tú sabes hacerme reír

cintura deliciosa ahh...

quiero morir junto a ti

Uhhh me enamoro, me enamoro de ella,

tanto que disparo y llego a las estrellas

No me alcanza memoria,

para poder resistir

los espasmos de gloria

que tú me haces sentir

quiero que muerdas mi boca

quiero que me hagas sufrir

quiero verte muy loca,

quiero tus uñas sentir

Uhhh me enamoro, me enamoro de ella,

tanto que disparo y llego a las estrellas.

Vienes y vas frente a mí, mujer preciosa

mi sangre ya va a hervir

mis manos ya se tocan

Tus imágenes flotan, vienen y van frente a mí

nuestros cuerpos rebotan

porque te mueves así

Uhhh me enamoro, me enamoro de ella,

tanto que disparo y llego a las estrellas.

Vienes y vas frente a mí, mujer preciosa

mi sangre ya va a hervir

mis manos ya se tocan

Como las mariposas...

Oh, dime cosas preciosas.


End file.
